She's Not Katniss
by pixienewt676
Summary: It was then he realize that Madge isn't Katniss. She is so much better. One-Shot


**I don't own Hunger Games if I do Gadge will be canon and Finnick's still alive**

First Kiss

It was before the reaping; or even before that when he started hating the Mayor's daughter. He hates the way her hair was perfectly arranged, or her eyes shows nutrients that he cannot deliver to his sister, or perhaps her life was almost perfect.

"So I was thinking about her" his sudden realization of the fact that being with the one he hates is too stupid for him to do. But now his stuck with the awkward supposed to be friends that he shared with The Mayor's Daughter "Just shut up" she followed what he leads and the awkward silence was now visible. He breathed a sigh of relief "your so pathetic"

"Excuse me?" the girl with the white luxurious dress knitted her eyebrows together in frustration and perhaps, in annoyingness"I do recall that you were the one who came up here and sat next to me" He growled on his inside, feeling defeated. Who knew she can be that smart?

"All that i want to say Mr. Hawthorne is that She can win. They can win" He was surprised with the sudden human contact. She squeezes his hand with hers and smiles politely.

Suddenly, at the rapid things hormones does into his feelings. He pulled the girl in roughly and planted a kiss to her lips, squeezing her with all his might as if trying to hold on to it.

"Promise me that you will be there to make me forget about her" her wide set of blue eyes went into fear mode 'I promise" was all she can say and all he can hear

When Katniss promises she proves it his thoughts said reassuringly

* * *

Second Kiss

It was after the incident when he kissed Katniss Everdeen, it tastes like mixture of mint and blood. It was intoxicating and he liked it.

"You cold've died you know" Katniss whispered coldly "Yeah Yeah. Thank you for saving me, Catnip" He rolled his tired eyes at her causing her to turn around at him with cold eyes "What is between you and Madge Undersee Gale?" He sat there thinking of what to say, he kisses her that's all. "Nothing" Katniss Everdeen nodded brushing his black hair away from his eyes.

Weeks have past and Gale discovered the morphling that Madge gave him "You don't have to Undersee" he interrupted her with her planting at the base of the woods "It's Madge, Gale" she stood up and walk up to him. "What am I to you?" He observe her for a minute.

Her blonde hair ties in a braid, simple white T-shirt, black pants, leather boots... She was now just like Katniss Everdeen.

He leaned down to her lips and she sighed and kissed him back. Only that Madge tasted like sweet strawberries with chocolate; he noted to his thoughts.

* * *

Third Kiss

It was after the bombings when he came back to her house after the Everdeens. He felt silent and dumbfounded as the house turns into flames, the cracklings of fire was all to be heard inside the house and nothing else. No screaming.

"The Mayor's daughter-" he heard a Seam boy running towards the Meadows pointingly, without hesitation he ran down to the Meadows, towards the Woods where Madge usually paints.

"Madge!" he saw Madge sitting beside the rock with her head down, he kneeled down beside her , catching her lips to him, and closes his eyes.

He didn't know why but tears were now on his eyes, he felt pain when Madge didn't kissed him back or even reacted at all

"Madge?" He pulled away when he felt something dripping from her stomach

"Gale?" She whispered with half lidded eyes "Gale, Im sorry" he brushes the tears from her weak stated eyes immitating a calm voice "Shhh" he kisses her nose blinking away tears of frustration, he said he doesn't feel anything for her but how this scene will hunt him forever

"I'm sorry Gale, I'm so sorry i'm nothing like her" her eyes were closed and soft and her chest was no longer moving up and down.

She was the same Madge before, the Madge who wears ribbons on her blonde hair, smiling face, luxurious dress, shined shoes, dazzling skin.

He stared at the body infront of him letting his tears run freely

"No"

It was then he realize that Madge isn't Katniss. She is so much better.

* * *

**Sorry for the bitterness**

**This was supposed to be a fluffy one but... i'm sorta not in the mood for lovey dovey right now and that happened.**

**Reviews? favorite lines?**


End file.
